Little Tony
by lulu59
Summary: Comment était Tony petit et si il rencontrait l'équipe du NCIS lors d'une enquête


**Chapitre 1 **

Gibbs,Mcgee et Ziva sont sur une scène de crime. Le cadavre est un marin,il a été découvert par la voisine qui venait demander des nouvelles de son fils qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis quelques temps.

Mcgee indices, David photos,ordonna Gibbs.

Bien,patron, dirent-ils ensemble.

Gibbs s'approcha du cadavre en attendant Ducky. Il l'entendit arriver comme d'habitude. Dès que Ducky aperçut le corps, il sortit son matériel pendant ce temps-là,Gibbs fit un tour de la chambre. Il voulut ouvrir un placard et remarqua qu'il était fermé à clé, il crocheta la serrure puis il l'ouvrit.

Il est mort il y a 2 heures déjà Jethro, annonça Ducky.

Gibbs se tourna vers Ducky et s'approcha de lui en laissant la porte du placard ouverte.

Une seule balle dans la poitrine mais elle n'est pas ressortie on pourra la donner à Abby,constata Ducky.

Gibbs sentit quelqu'un l'observait alors il se retourna vers le placard et il vit des yeux. Il s'approcha du placard doucement, il sortit une lampe et découvrit un garçon de dix ans à peine recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Ducky, appela Gibbs.

Oui,Jethro? Demanda Ducky.

Il a un garçon ici tu peux venir l'examiner,répondit-il.

Oh mon dieu,j'arrive! S'exclama Ducky

Comment t'appelles-tu? Questionna Gibbs.

Il n'eut pas de réponse de sa part.

Moi c'est Jethro,je suis un agent du peux sortir de là mon bonhomme,déclara Gibbs

Encore pas de réponse mais il entendit du bruit. Il vit le garçon arriver vers lui.

C'est bien,mon garçon. Allez viens dans mes bras,continua-t-il.*

Le petit garçon alla dans les bras de Gibbs, Gibbs le serra très fort pour lui montrer qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur. Mcgee arriva et le garçon voulut partir mais Gibbs le tenait encore.

N'aie pas peur, c'est un ami à moi, il ne te fera aucun mal en plus il n'arrive pas à tuer une mouche,ajouta Gibbs

Le garçon sourit à la remarque de Gibbs. Ducky s'approcha de lui pour l'examiner. Gibbs relâcha son étreinte, l'examen dura 10 minutes.

Son père lui a privé de nourriture pendant plus de deux jours,c'est pour ça qu'il est comme ça. Il faudrait l'emmener à l'hôpital pour voir s'il n'a pas autres chose,avoua Ducky.

Pas hôpital,dit l'enfant.

Ducky s'est obligé? L'interrogea Gibbs.

Non mais ça serait bien quand même,déclara Ducky.

Allez viens petit o part d'ici mais on ne va pas à l'hôpital, promit Gibbs.

Le garçon s'avança vers Gibbs puis ils partirent vers la voiture.

Mcgee,David vous avez fini? Questionna Gibbs.

Oui,patron,lancèrent-ils en chœur.

Ok, on rentre, termina-t-il.

Mcgee et Ziva le rejoignirent près de la voiture. Ziva aperçut le garçon près de Gibbs.

Qui est-ce? Demanda-t-elle à Mcgee.

Gibbs l'a découvert dans le placard,je crois que c'est le fils du marin,annonça Mcgee.

J'espère qu'il va bien, dit-elle tout bas.

Ils s'assirent dans la voiture,Ziva se mit à côté du garçon. Il la regarda longtemps, elle le laissa l'examiner. Elle vit qu'il s'approcha d'elle pour aller dormir contre son épaule, elle leva la tête pour apercevoir le regard de Gibbs qui lui disait de le laisser faire. Le petit s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard contre Ziva. L'équipe arriva 10 minutes plus tard parce que Gibbs avait roulé lentement à cause du petit. Ziva eut du mal à le réveiller.

Laisse-le Ziva,je vais le prendre,dit Gibbs.

D'accord,répondit-elle.

Allez viens bonhomme,déclara Gibbs.

Il prit le garçon dans ses bras,l'enfant se réveilla pour se rendormir quelques secondes après. Ils prirent l'ascenseur,Abby était assise au bureau de Gibbs quand ils arrivèrent. Abby remarqua le garçon dans les bras de Gibbs.

Qui est-ce? Demanda Abby.

Le fils de la victime,répondit-il.

Tu crois qu'il a vu le meurtrier? L'interrogea Abby.

Oui,je pense. Je l'ai découvert dans le placard,avoua Gibbs.

Oh mon dieu! S'exclama-t-elle.

Après ce fut le silence pendant quelques minutes.

Je peux le prendre? Demanda-t-elle.

Bien sur,fais attention on ne sait pas comment il va réagir. Dès qu'il a vu Mcgee il a eu peur mais par contre pour Ziva, il l'a juste regardé enfin examiner pour savoir si il pouvait lui faire confiance mais toi je ne sais pas,raconta Gibbs.

Maman? dit le garçon.

Chut mon poussin,c'est tout le rassura Abby.

Le petit prit une couette d'Abby et joua avec.

Papa est parti pour toujours? Demanda-t-il.

Oui, mon poussin. Il est parti,rétorqua Abby.

Il va revenir me renfermer dans le placard parce que j'ai peur du noir,avoua l'enfant.

Non, mon poussin, il ne va pas revenir. Comment tu t'appeles, mon poussin? L'interrogea Abby.

Tony et toi madame? Demanda-t-il.

Abby poussin,répondit-elle.

Ma maman aussi s'appelle comme ça mais elle est parti au ciel en me laissant avec Papa,avoua-t-il.

Oh c'est triste,pleura-t-elle.

Faut pas pleurer parce que ce n'est pas grave,annonça Tony.

Ziva je veux tout savoir sur son père et pour hier,ordonna Gibbs.

Bien, patron,répondit-elle.

Je peux descendre Abby? Demanda Tony.

Bien sur, poussin! Dit-elle.

Abby posa Tony par terre,il partit vers Gibbs ce qui fit sourire Abby.

Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, Gibbs,constata Abby.

Gibbs ne répondit pas,il regarda Tony puis il s'agenouilla à son niveau.

Il faut que tu restes ici,Tony, je dois aller voir Ducky tu ne peux pas venir avec moi, déclara-t-il.

Tu vas revenir après? Questionna Tony.

Oui, je me depêche,répondit-il.

Tony partit s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils vide. Il regarda Gibbs s'en aller, Abby partit dans son olabo tout en murmurant quelques chose à Mcgee.

**Morgue**

Gibbs arriva a la morgue en pensant à Tony,il percuta Palmer en rentrant dans la salle d'autopsie.

Oh... excusez-moi,balbutia Palmer.

Gibbs ne répondit pas. Il alla vers Ducky à la table d'autopsie.

Alors Ducky? Demanda-t-il.

Comme je disais tout a l'heure,une seule balle a suffit pour le tuer mais j'ai pu constaté qu'il avait un cancer du foie, il était en phase terminal,annonça Ducky.

Tu as rien d'autres?l'interrogea-t-il.

Non, rien pour le moment. Comment vas le petit?demanda Ducky.

Bien, il a eu des réactions positives pour tout le monde mais il a voulu me suivre,répondit-il.

C'est normal,il t'a vu en premier et pour lui tu inspires la confiance,annonça Ducky.

Il passe son temps à dormir aussi c'est normal,questionna Gibbs.

C'est une réaction post-traumatique. Je sais que c'est étrange pour son âge mais c'est possible,déclara Ducky.

Merci, Duc',termina-t-il.

Ducky lui fit un hochement de la tête. Gibbs partit vers les bureaux, dès qu'il arriva, il ne vit pas Tony. Il commença à s'inquiéter tout en avançant vers Ziva, toujours pas de Tony en vue.

Mcgee,Ziva où est Tony?questionna Gibbs.

Il est assis en face de moi,répondit-Ziva.

Justement,non avoua Gibbs.

Ziva appela Abby pour savoir si Tony était avec elle mais la réponse fut non.

Il n'est pas avec Abby,déclara-t-elle.

C'est bon je l'ai trouvé,annonça Gibbs.

Gibbs le trouva sous le bureau. Tony était recroquevillé et dormait encore. Gibbs le réveilla.

Bonhomme,viens on rentre à la maison?dit-il.

Veux pas, veux rester avec toi,pleura Tony.

Tu vas venir chez moi,affirma Gibbs.

Veux Sweety murmura Tony.

Sweety? Demanda Gibbs.

C'est mon lapin, maman me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire,dit-il.

On va en acheter un sur la route, déclara Gibbs.

Non,veux Sweety, veux doudou de maman, s'énerva-t-il.

Tony, viens mer voir, interrompit Ziva.

Tony alla vers Ziva en traînant des pieds.

J'ai quelques chose pour toi, rétorqua Ziva.

Elle sortit un lapin, Tony sourit à la vue de l'animal.

Oh,Sweety merci,dit Tony.

Il lui fit un bisou et parti vers Gibbs.

Comment tu l'as trouvé? Demanda Mcgee.

J'ai appelé la voisine pour qu'elle ramène un objet que Tony adore et elle me l'a rapporté tout à l'heure, avoua-t-elle.

Bon, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous je vous veux frais et dispo à 8h demain matin, déclara Gibbs.

Ils prirent leur affaires et partirent tous chacun de leur côté.

_Voilà un premier chapitre de fini j'espère que ça vous a plu._

_J'essayerais de mettre la suite bientôt en fin dès que je l'ai commencé bien sur et fini évidemment _


End file.
